Dark Lord: The prophecy of doom
by Tacosaurus
Summary: Dirk Lloyd is a dark lord. So it is only natural that a mysterious wizard insists he is the one to prevent the darkness that will fall upon Thorin Oakenshield. There's just one problem... Dirk wants nothing to do with the King under the mountain. To get back to the Darklands, Dirk must find a way to prevent the original bloodshed planned for the line of Durin before time runs out.


_**Long ago within Middle Earth...**_

_A legend told of an evil lord with dark powers being reformed after being taken away to another land. It said that this dark lord would come with his queen of the Moon and a lackey of pure heart and faith to ensure that lives were protected from a brewing darkness..._

_**What the legend neglected to mention was that the saviours were nothing but mere children...**_

* * *

Dirk sat in his dark room, brooding as he stroked Dave the Stormcrow. His relationship with Sooz was rocky (or was the phrase stony?) after their ... kiss inside the cave of the Black Hag. He wouldn't admit it but he missed her hugging him, even if he was flustered whenever she did. He still talked to Sooz and hung out with her but there was an unwanted gap in between them which they were both aware of but were unwilling to break. Dave let out a squawk as he flapped his wings. Dirk jumped a little before grumbling at his pet. "Alright, alright..." Dave didn't like being away from the Darklands for long without his master, Dirk. The boy-demon grabbed his black skull hoodie before calling out to his friends. "Are you guys coming?" His brother Christopher walked in to Dirk' s creepy room with Sooz in tow.

"We're coming! Keep your horns on dude!" Chris smirked. Dirk rolled his eyes at Chris' pun but still kept a slight smile on his face. After all, his kingdom's calling was rising excitement inside him. He muttered something unintelligible under his breath, a spell. A black portal appeared before them, gasping and swirling. It showed shadowy outlines of the Darklands that swayed gently. "Ready my minions?" Dirk grinned, the portal light illuminating his features with an evil but radiant glow. Sooz grinned back, stepping forward.

"Of course Dirk." The portal's radiance practically shone off Sooz, making her eyes glimmer and adding a dark beauty to them. Dirk realised he was staring at her when Sooz giggled whilst Chris glared, face writhed with jealousy. "Yeah,sure. Why not." He replied waspishly. The portal made swooshing sounds as Dirk, Soos, Chris and Dave disappeared from Earth. It closed with a sickening pop.

* * *

Upon arrival, Dirk sighed contentedly as he sat down on the ashy hill with Sooz and Chris. Dave was soaring through the air above them, his caws sounding melodious now at home. Dirk sighed once more before getting to his feet. "Come. The Iron tower of Despair awaits!" Dirk exclaimed, setting off like a child would to catch up with an ice cream van. Or in Dirk' s case, like a Dark Lord striding off in to battle. Sooz only laughed again as she walked after him where as Christopher rolled his eyes at Dirk' s childish glee before yelling "Wait for me!"

Once inside, Angrash bowed in front of his imperial darkness and the Moon Queen before cheerfully greeting Chris with a wave. "Welcome back Boss!" He said smiling sweetly (well, as sweetly as a snotty goblin could) before blowing his volcano of a nose. Dirk inclined his head as a greeting before Sooz frowned. Dirk sighed.

"Greetings Angrash. Thank you for looking after the castle." Angrash saluted as Sooz beamed. 'That's better.' Dirk thought. He hated seeing Sooz without a smile on her face. Not that he'd admit it, of course. The trio, plus Angrash, crossed in to the Throne room. Dirk climbed up onto his throne of skulls with help from his large, winged demon lieutenant Gargon. Sooz sat down upon her own throne. A throne made of pure moonsliver, much like most of Sooz' s Darklands attire. Her moonsliver crown was donned upon her head, casting her in a glow that made Dirk' s heart thump. Odd. Dirk placed a hand to his chest in confusion as he felt his heart speed up. What spell was Sooz casting? Dirk let it slide as his heart rate returned to a somewhat normal pace.

Chris had his own throne,acquired to his own tastes. It was black but with swirls made of iron and a white crest above where his head was. He was slouched upon it, relaxing in to the soft cushion he had ordered. "So..." He asked, breaking the court silence. "What do we do now?"

"Indeed! Angrash!"

"Yes, your Darkness?"

"You said you had something to show us?"

"Ah! Yeah! I found somefing in the archives. Some shiney stuff!" Angrash ran off, dripping shot which hissed when hitting the self-cleaning floor. Dirk raised an eyebrow, a small smile cracking his face. The goblin dashed back in, carrying a large, black box covered with green runes. The box was layered with dust,stringy cobwebs and dried, flaky drops of what Dirk suspected to be Angrash' s snot. "Creepy. I like it." Sooz voiced, eyes wide with wonder. Dirk chuckled.

"Indeed my little vampire. What's inside, Angrash?" The goblin shrugged. He shook the box.

"Dunno... Sounds breakable though...Dirk' s hand twitched as it resisted the urge to meet with his face in a facepalm.

"Well be careful then!" He barked. Why did he trust a goblin with something breakable?

"Gargon will open it!" Dirk's lieutenant offered. His voice was gravelly yet full of loyalty.

"Thank you Gargie!" Sooz smiled warmly at Gargon who gave his own smile back.

"Er, yes! Thank you Gargon!" Dirk exclaimed, not that keen on the content within it. For some reason, it made him uneasy, a rare achievement. Regardless, curiosity ate away at him. The demon took the box and lifted off the lid. He bowed, holding the box up to his master. Dirk grabbed the crystal within it almost desperately. It was grey but shone with a midnight-blue light. "Ooh! A crystal!" Angrash excitedly observed. Dirk nodded, turning the crystal over and over in his hands. Transfixed, he held it up above his head and to the light. It let out a 'ping' as the crystal turned the same colour as its glow. Dirk lowered it down and placed it back in the box. "Lemme look!" Angrash then pleaded, hopping from foot to foot in uncontrollable glee. The goblin snatched the crystal back and examined it.

"Be careful with it Angrash. We have no idea what kind of power that thing has." Dirk warned.

"Yeah, yeah. I will!" The goblin dismissed Dirk's warning as he walked over to Chris. Fate then decided to intervene. A splodge of snot coated Angrash's toes causing him to slip. "ARGH!" He cried, sliding about.

"Angrash,stop moving!" Sooz advised, worried.

"I'M TRYIN'! I'M TRYIN'!"

"Look out!" Chris shrieked just as Angrash fell to the ground. The crystal flew in the air, defying gravity for a moment, before smashing in front of the three thrones. A blue smoke engulfed Dirk, Soos and Chris. They spluttered as they felt the air around them disappear. Whisps encoiled around them, lifting them away from their thrones and dragging them to a shimmering light that was expanding. The trio cried out silently, their calls deafened by the loud ring that echoed throughout the room. Angrash wept as he and Gargon was pushed backwards by a powerful force. One by one, they were pulled away. Dirk' s hand brushed against Gargon's outstretched one before being yanked through the portal. The light exploded, blowing Gargon backwards. The ringing faded and the room looked just as it had done expect the crystal lay in pieces. Angrash pieced one up as he sat upon his knees. "I'm sorry Master." He whispered as the tears splashed and sizzled away.


End file.
